


The Dregs of Inheritance

by Nanyoky



Category: Henry V - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Issues, First Meetings, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanyoky/pseuds/Nanyoky
Summary: Of all the old man owned, why oh WHY did he feel the need to leave Harry the coffeeshop.





	The Dregs of Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one! A classic au setting, but a little different take. Enjoy!

If there was one thing no one wanted to inherit, it was a coffee shop. Not even _John_ wanted the coffee shop. And John _got off_ on responsibility. The coffee shop was the last thing on Hal's mind after their father's death and funeral. Top concerns were: another impending nervous breakdown from Blanch, Humphrey getting a hold of the key to the liquor cabinet, and Joan eating only once per day. Despite what the dearly departed had thought, Hal _could_ look after everyone on his own.

Maybe it was a lie that he hadn't thought about the coffee shop. But he had assumed that he- the squeaky wheel, the prodigal son, the family fuckup- was _definitely_ not in the running for ownership. Honestly, he'd thought Joan would just take over. She'd be good at it- better than Dad. She'd also hate every second of it, but she'd be good. They'd make more money, always have fresh new ideas, and have next to no customer or staff complaints.

But maybe Dad had been worried about the shop then passing to her children rather than his. He could have put an amendment in the will to prevent this, but he had never liked to complicate things. So Hal thought Thomas or John were the obvious choices. Thomas would pitch a fit and Hal would not so secretly enjoy watching. John would straighten his collar, pull up his bootstraps and take the long green mile to be the most miserable small-business owner to ever exist.

Humphrey and Blanch likely weren't in the running. Humphrey had thin skin and an addictive personality. Blanch was on more anxiety medication than a classic Hollywood contract actress. They'd both likely drop dead within a year of running the shop by themselves.

As for Philippe, even Dad had to realize she'd sell the place to a Starbucks at the drop of a hat. She'd never had a problem breaking off from the family to do her own thing. She'd negotiate a killer contract to be sure everyone got to keep their jobs under the new management, but she'd pack up with the money and move to New York to go to film school like she'd always wanted.

So he wouldn't leave it to her. John and Thomas were the best bet for keeping the clean family name. Hal expected a decent annual allowance- just enough to avoid a stir, but not enough to give him the impression of _affection_.

So it was just as much of a shock to him as anyone else when, as the will was read, ownership of the coffee shop had fallen to him. And that's why he was here. Not at _his_ coffee shop, but the one down the road. The French one.

"What can I get you?"

He smiled at the waitress. "I don't drink coffee."

She raised an eyebrow at him. " _You_ don't drink coffee."

"So what am I doing here, right?"

"I don't really care. I just think it's funny."

"Funny?"

"You own a coffee shop. You don't like coffee." She shrugged, making her curls bounce in a ridiculously attractive sort of way. "So are you going to dramatically reveal your intentions in here, or no?"

"Well, now that you've called me out on my penchant for melodrama I have to reconsider my whole strategy."

"You poor thing." She tapped her pen on her notepad. "So the not-so-melodramatic version?"

"Business. I was hoping to talk to the owner."

She continued to give him a skeptical look. "He's not here. What is it about- your business?"

"I-" he tried to decide just what level of condescension he could get away with. Judging by her still-skeptical expression, none. "I was hope to discuss the terms of my buying this establishment."

"Yeah, he told me."

Harry looked her over once more. She was barely taller than him standing up while he sat.

"Well then, Katherine right?"

"Yes."

"So how do you feel about switching sides?"


End file.
